


Will You Dance With Me?

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dancing, F/M, Finn & Rey - Freeform, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Finnrey, Fluff, Jessika Pava - Freeform, Mild Smut, Prom, Slip - Freeform, Slow Burn, the fluff is strong on my blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Finn and Rey go to the prom together, then spend a night together after the dance...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I need you guys to tell me what you honestly think about my first attempt at smut. If I'm any good let me know, if you think it's terrible, also let me know. But over all, and as always y'all enjoy :))

Rey finished with her hair. She had pulled it back into this style she saw online. It was an up do style that had three buns in the back. She looked at herself in the mirror and did her last run down to make sure that her appearance was exactly the way she wanted it. Hair, makeup, everything looked great.

She stood up, and twirled around in her silver dress that she was wearing and squirted her wrists and neck with a little of her favorite perfume. 

Just as she went to put her shoes on she heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Rey said.

It was her mother. As soon as she walked in the room she stopped. "What's wrong?" Rey asked. Her mother said nothing. She just walked up to her and placed her hand on her arm forcing her to twirl around so she could see her entire outfit. Rey smiled once she figured out what she was doing. Once she was facing forward again, she leaned in and gave her hug and held on to her. 

"I'm not getting married mom, its just the prom" Rey said laughing. 

"I know, I know. You just look so beautiful" Leia said. She smiled at Rey once more before saying, "Oh yea. And your cute boyfriend is downstairs waiting for you" she said with a wink. 

"He's here?! Already?!" Rey said nearly loosing her balance in her shoes. She tried recollecting herself. She took a deep breath and smoothed her dress out again. She walked out of her room and carefully walked down the stairs. 

There he was. Her cute boyfriend as her mother called him, and 'Big Deal' as her father called him. But Rey just preferred to call him...Finn. Finn was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her with a big smile on his face and a little box in his hand. As Rey reached the bottom of the stairs she froze in front of him. Her smile matched his own. The first to speak was Rey's father. "Hey!" he said. "Go to dance now, stare at each other later."

Everyone broke into a soft laughter before Finn held up the box he was holding, in front of Rey. "Here you go" he said taking her hand and placing the beautiful with and pink flower on her wrist. Before letting go of her hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Mmm" he said. "You smell nice" he said, earning a giggle from Rey.

"Okay picture! Picture!" Leia said. Rey stood in front of Finn and faced the camera as it flashed. 

"Alright, time to go!" Rey said, grabbing Finn by his arm and rushing outside. 

"Have a good time honey! You guys have fun tonight!" they both heard Leia shout from the front door. 

"A limo!!!" Rey shouted with enthusiasm. "I thought that you were joking!!" she said. 

"No way! Only the finest for my lady" Finn said. After Finn opened the door for Rey she climbed inside, then got in himself. The outside of the limo was nice, but the inside was even better. A bunch of their friends were inside waiting on them.

"Buddy!!" Finn's friend Poe said. "This is gonna be a night to remember! Absolutely!" Poe yelled over the music that was blaring. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Once inside prom house, the music was even louder. Rey and Finn walked inside the building hand in hand both smiling at one another. A flash caught Rey off guard causing her to wince. "Another picture?" Rey said as she rolled her eyes smiling. 

"We don't have to take another one if you don't want to" Finn said. 

"No, I was only joking" Rey said. "Let's go."

After they had their second picture taken for the evening, Rey was dying to get on the dancefloor. She grabbed Finn's arm immediately after the flash went off before saying, "Come on! Let's dance!" she said nearly dragging him behind her.

"Okay! Okay! Slow down babe!" Finn said laughing while tailing behind Rey.

Once on the dancefloor they both at once broke out into several different motions that were set by the beat of the music. They danced to new songs, they danced to old songs. Several line dance songs came on. Some that Finn didn't know how to do, and some that Rey didn't know how to do. But they were very quick to help one another out if a step was missed. Finn stood behind Rey, gently placing his hands on her hips, and with expert precision guided her body in the way it was supposed to go, flowing along side with the music perfectly. Likewise, when it was Rey's turn to lead in a line dance Finn didn't know the steps to, Rey stood in front of him with her hands laid upon his shoulders. Moving him to and fro, back and forward ensuring that he was in tune with the dance moves. 

Then a slow song came on. They both looked at one another smiling because of the fact that they were having the time of their lives in the company of one another. Rey placed her hands around Finn's neck, and Finn in return placed his hands on either of Rey's sides. Just staring at each other, and moving slowly left and right, along with the tune of the song. 

"I love you" Rey said. 

Finn smiled. "I love you, too. I wish this night didn't have to end. Everything's been perfect."

Rey smiled back at Finn as she came closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he rested his chin on the top of her head and continued to lead back and forward.

"Hey Finn!" Slip, one of their friends from the limo called. Finn removed his chin from atop Rey's head and turned around. "It's Poe man, he snuck some booze in, and has been going hardcore all night."

Finn rolled his eyes, then looked down at Rey. "Well..." he began. "It was almost perfect" he said half smiling half frowning. "I'll be right back" he said. 

As Rey strolled off to the restroom for touch ups, Finn walked outside with Slip to see Poe puking into a bush. Had his girlfriend not been holding him upright, he most definitely would've fallen over. 

"Finn buddy! Oh I love you!!!" he said slurring his words terribly, and lunging towards Finn. Finn could smell him before he even reached where he stood. Like the perfect blend of whiskey and vomit. 

"Okay, we definitely need to get him home" Finn said. "Who's it gonna be?" Finn said, referring to himself, the best friend. To Jessika, the girlfriend. Or to Slip, the cousin. They all rock, paper, scissored to see who it was going to be. Jessika was off the hook, choosing paper when both Finn and Slip chose rock.

The universe and all it's glory must've been smiling down on Finn when he chose scissors as opposed to Slip's paper. 

"Aw damn it!" Slip said. "Alright, well I guess I'll be leaving then" he said taking Poe's slumped weight off of Jessika. 

He lunged forth at Finn one last time before quietly whispering to him. "You deserve this buddy *hiccup*.... You really, really, really deserve this...have *hiccup* fun *hiccup*" Poe said. Finn looked down in his hand to discover Poe had given him a card key to the hotel across the street from where they were. Finn got a sudden flutter in his stomach, as a knot tied itself in his throat. He cleared his throat and placed the card in his jacket pocket. 

As he was walking back to the dancefloor he kept thinking to himself, 'Rey and I hadn't even thought about getting a room.' Should he tell her about it? But before he had time to think Rey had come up behind him, and placed her arms around him.

"There you are!" she shouted over the music. "How's Poe?" she asked.

Finn smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Going home" Finn yelled back. 

Rey figured, nodding her head. "So do you wanna go dance some more or what?" Rey said slash asked. She was pulling him towards the dance floor when she looked behind her and noticed that he wasn't following her. "Finn, you okay?"

Finn felt the knot tie itself tighter. Should he bring it up, or end the night the way they had planned. 

"I...uhhh" Finn started. But before he could get anything out Jessika came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey guys! I've decided to take Slip's place in taking Poe home. No sense in me staying if I don't have a dance partner, right?" she laughed. "Anyway, good night you guys. And enjoy our room. Third floor, room 317" she said before walking away. 

Finn froze where he stood. He was just about to say something, anything he could think of before Rey stretched her arms and faked a yawn. "You know come to think of, I am getting kind of tired. We can go now if you'd like?" she asked. Finn still didn't know what to say. He just stood their, staring at her. Rey giggled a bit before pulling his arm towards the door, like how she had been doing all night. 

On the elevator ride up, Rey couldn't stop smiling. She was all touchy feely with Finn, pecking his cheek and squeezing his butt all while he just stood there thinking, "Han will kill me if..." *ding* the elevator doors opened. 

If the knot in Finn's throat was any tighter, he was sure he'd be unable to breath, and Rey could sense that something was amiss. 

"You know, we don't have to....if you don't want to...." she said, loosing her smile for the first time all night. 

Finn looked over at her, feeling bad for making her feel this way even for one second out of this entire evening. It was clear that she wanted to go to the room with him, and he was sure he wanted to too, it was just sprung on him so quickly. 

"No, no, no!" Finn said, after thinking a moment. "I just, ya know...we, well. I...umm" this wasn't going so well. "I just..." he thought for a second, searching for the right words as to what exactly it was that he was feeling. "I don't want you to think that I was planning this out the whole evening" he said, even though Rey was clearly standing within earshot when Jessika told them to enjoy their room. "I would have had a great time tonight without this...and" Finn paused for a second. "And...I want you to be 'okay' with this. Ya know? I want you to feel safe, and..." Rey shut him up with a long, hard kiss. 

After she pulled back, she looked him right in the eye and said, "Of course I feel safe, and I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be? I love you Finn" Rey said. 

Finn smiled down at her kissing her back. Before the doors could close on them, since neither one of them had moved yet, Finn placed his hand in front of the doors pushing them back, then looked over at Rey and said, "Race ya."

Finn was out before Rey was, and could hear behind him, "No fair!! You got a head start!" she yelled. Before Finn could get run any further, he turned around and said, "Shhh!!! People might be sleeping" he said while laughing. He turned around to head to the room before feeling Rey jump on him, piggyback style, then carried her all the way to the room inserting the key card, and stepping inside. 

Shutting the door behind them, both of them felt the gravity of the situation, and what they knew would be transpiring very shortly. Rey tried lightening the mood a bit by taking Finn's hand and walking over to the bed. "I'm very upset with you for taking that head start from the elevator" she said leaning in closer to him. Their lips almost touched, before Rey pulled away, grabbing onto one of the pillows from the bed, and smacking Finn over the head with it. 

"Oh no you don't!" Finn said back grabbing the other pillow. "You do realize that this means war, right?" Finn asked before attempting to whack Rey in the side. Narrowly missing, as she backed up just enough dodge his strike and hit him again for a second time. "Why you little..." Finn said, this time forgetting the pillow and lunging at her. Rey was now laughing hysterically while laying on her back before Finn lifted his head and said, "Having a pillow doesn't matter when you're as strong as I am" he said triumphantly the winner of their scuffle. 

Rey stopped laughing and just stared up at him with a smile. She gently ran her hand up and down his arm, taking into account how strong he actually was by feeling the muscles that were hidden underneath his shirt. 

Finn loved that smile of hers so much, it made him want to kiss it right off of her face. So that's exactly what he did. He kissed her long and good, until he was sure that he loved her with all his might. "I..." Finn began to say before Rey brought her finger up to his lips, shushing him. 

"I know" she said back. 

Rey palmed the back of Finn's head to pull him closer as they kissed one another again. Finn flopped his shoes off one after the other, and scooted up further on the bed to get closer to Rey. She opened her mouth a little wider to allow Finn's tongue to explore further. She grunted a moan of satisfaction as Finn began lowering his kisses from her cheek to her neck. Marveling in how good it felt. Soon enough Finn's hands began to wander. From the flawlessly cut shape of her face, towards a lower region of her body. Rey sighed in contentment after Finn gave her breasts a gentle squeeze. "Finn" she whispered softly, perfectly, in his ear.

Before Finn lost all control of himself he sat up, pulling away from Rey. The look on her face made him assume that she thought that she had done something wrong. But in Finn's mind he knew better. She couldn't have done something wrong if she tried. He just wanted to ask her one more time if she had changed her mind. Rey smiled and slid her hand against Finn's cheek. "Yes" she said. "I'm sure."

Finn went to unbutton his buttons on his shirt, pulling it off completely after all was done. Rey grazed his chest with just the tips of her fingernails causing Finn to suck in a breath through his teeth. 

They both soon discovered how immaculate shedding unwanted clothes could be with one another. They also both learned that laying on top of one another with no clothes on made the body temperature spike. Rey's head was dizzy and swimming with pleasure from being underneath Finn and from his several kisses placed ever so delicately either here, or there. She had to dig deep within the last found resorts of her will power to lean up and whisper in Finn's ear, "Protection." 

Finn of course knew that they had to be safe, but hate the fact of leaving the warmth of Rey's body to lean over the bed and reach into his wallet to provide said protection. But once it was taken care of, Finn asked on final time, "Are you sure?" Rey said nothing, just leaned up to kiss him. Assuming it was an answer in the affirmative, Finn slid in. Her mouth was right next to his ear. Therefore he was able to capture the little gasp that left her throat as he did so. 

Rey dug her nails into Finn's back hard as he continued to push in. "Are you okay?" Finn asked. Rey didn't answer him at first. She was concentrating on breathing before Finn finally pushed all the way in. A rogue tear managed to escape itself from Rey's tear duct. When Finn saw it, he leaned down and kissed it away. "We can stop if you want to" Finn said. Rey loosened her grip on Finn's back and tore her nails out of his flesh. She shook her head no, and leaned up to kiss Finn just as he went to rock his hips forward. 

The motion in which he was creating was absolute heaven for him, but he wanted to make sure Rey was on the same page as him. "You have to talk to me baby, are you alright?" Rey took a deep breath in readjusting herself since Finn had stopped his motion before speaking up. "Y-yea, I'm fine" she said, almost whimpering. "Just..." she said. 

"Just what?" Finn asked. "Anything for you."

"Can you slow down a bit?" Rey asked. 

Finn smiled down at her, moving a stray piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Of course I can" he said kissing her forehead. 

Finn as promised, began again, at a slower pace. He leaned down and kissed Rey as he was doing so. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his back. After she did this, Finn's thrusts became a little bit more urgent. "Is this still okay?" he asked pumping into Rey's body. 

"Yes, yes that's good, don't stop" she said breathlessly. 

The pleasure grew intensely for both. Finn looked down into Rey's eyes and saw both the pleasure and pain of it all building. With a few more gentle thrusts, Rey was the first to finish. She pressed her face to the inside of Finn's neck, and sighed his name over and over again and again until her last wave had crashed. The second time Rey had called his name, was more than enough to drive Finn over the edge himself. With one last thrust, he had released what he had been holding back, and pounded into her one final good, and hard time. 

Finn grunted as he climaxed, then collapsed on top of Rey before gently pulling out of her. 

Finn carefully rolled off of Rey as she went to snuggle up next to him. "Wow" she whispered into his chest. "What a night, huh?" she asked.

"Yea" Finn replied. "What a night."


End file.
